


Cute and Cool

by beestings



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Kinda ooc??, higher rating for a few suggestive parts, idk my dudes im hella sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beestings/pseuds/beestings
Summary: People can be attractive in more ways than one.





	Cute and Cool

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished for quite a while, but I was debating whether to post it or not. While I do like it, I was kinda...eh...on actually posting it. But, if I like it, I might as well post it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope y'all enjoy! <3

The sun’s bright rays beamed through the window, bathing the two girls below it in a warm light. They were snuggling on the bed, only in their undergarments, quietly chatting and laughing. Yō was huddled next to Riko, her head resting on top of her chest. Her soft breathing was relaxing, and caused the ashen to sleepily close her eyes.

 

“Mmm…Riko-chan…” Yō hummed against her girlfriend’s chest.

 

Riko lazily twirled her fingers through Yō’s soft ashen hair. “Yeah, Yō-chan?”

 

“How come you’re so pretty?”

 

Riko blinked in confusion. “I don’t know, but thank you. You’re pretty too, Yō-chan.”

 

“Yeah, but,” Yō snuggled closer to Riko, “I’m too tomboyish and muscular to be pretty. You’re like, _pretty_ pretty. I think you may be the prettiest girl in the world.”

 

“Well, I sure hope you think that. You’re my girlfriend,” Riko giggled.

 

Yō whined and sat up. “You know what I mean.”

 

Riko smiled and shook her head. “Really, Yō-chan, you _are_ pretty. I don’t know why you’re trying to convince me otherwise.”

 

“Oh, no, I _know_ I’m attractive,” Yō grinned, jokingly flexing her arms. Riko giggled at her girlfriend. “But, I don’t think _‘pretty’_ is a good word to describe me. I think _‘handsome’_ is a better fit.”

 

“I think both of those describe you perfectly, Yō-chan,” the redhead lightly poked Yō’s nose. “You’re both pretty _and_ handsome. Just like how you’re both cute _and_ cool!”

 

Yō blushed. “What do you mean, Riko-chan?”

 

“Well, sometimes you remind me of a little puppy. You’re outgoing and playful, and your smiles are contagious. And your cheeks are fun to squish, too,” Riko reached up and pinched the swimmer’s cheek, which caused her to yelp.

 

“I…don’t want you to finish that, Riko-chan…” Yō murmured, rubbing her cheek. Her blush had deepened significantly, and her sheepishness caused Riko to giggle.

 

“Too bad, because I’m going to!” Riko tapped her chin in thought. “When you act all tough and sporty, when you challenge Kanan-san to a race to see who can swim laps the fastest, that’s your _‘cool’_ side. When you look all confident and determined.” Yō buried her red face in her hands.

 

”Do you know the difference between Yō-chan in her school uniform and Yō-chan in her casual wear?” Riko asked. Yō timidly shook her head. “I think the difference between Yō-chan in her cute sailor outfit and Yō-chan with her backwards hat is a good comparison to prove my point.”

 

“Y-yeah, I get it, Riko-chan…” Yō mumbled.

 

“But, I think my favorite Yō-chan overall is Yō-chan in her bra and panties,” The pianist patted her girlfriend’s exposed toned stomach.

 

The ashen squeaked, and her hands instinctively grabbed onto Riko’s. “Y-you’re…you’ve been hiding this side of you, huh?”

 

Riko shrugged. “Consider it payback for embarrassing me more times than I can count.”

 

“I think those Guilty Kiss meetings are corrupting you. Or rather, Mari-chan and Yoshiko-chan are.” The ashen commented. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she didn’t seem as uneasy.

 

“No, I think it’s you and Chika-chan who corrupted me. I don’t think I’d be able to talk to you like this if I never met you guys. You really boosted my confidence,” Riko laughed.

 

Yō snorted. “Don’t get all sentimental, we’re having a moment.”

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

An awkward silence hung over the two girls, both thinking of ways to continue the conversation.

 

“Hey, Yō-chan,” Riko asked quietly, “can you describe me now?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Like, I described you, and how cute and cool you were. How would you describe me?”

 

Yō bit her lip. “I, uh,”

 

“S-sorry, was that a weird question?” Riko waved her hands in front of her face. “Y-you don’t have to answer—“

 

“No! N-no, I’ll answer!”

 

Yō sat in silence for a few moments, trying to put together her words. Her cerulean eyes carefully examined Riko’s body, looking over every curve and every detail. Her hands lightly traveled down the redhead’s sides, and rested on her hips, onto the fabric of her semi-lacy panties.

 

“Y-Yō-chan—“

 

“Riko-chan is one of the prettiest girls I know. She has a cute and cool side, too!” Yō grinned. “She’s really cute when she blushes, or smiles. I really love soft and shy Riko-chan…she’s very delicate and pretty, and she makes me really happy…”

 

The swimmer awkwardly chuckled, “A-and cool Riko-chan…reminds me of Dia-chan, ehehe. It’s a weird comparison, but both of you are really cool and mature. Also…I want to admit that you in a lot of your idol costumes is… _really_ sexy…”

 

“A-ah…”

 

Yō lowered her head, in attempt to hide her furiously blushing face from Riko. Riko stared at her, her golden eyes wide and shining. Her own cheeks were dusted with a deep red. She let out a sniffle, followed by a weak laugh. “I guess I got what was coming for me.”

 

The ashen looked up. “S-sorry for making you cry, Riko-chan…I just can’t help it sometimes. You’re too amazing.”

 

“Ehehe, it’s fine,” Riko reassured, “I just haven’t gotten used to all the compliments you guys give me.”

 

“Really? I guess I’ll have to start normalizing it, then,” Yō smirked fiendishly. She gently tugged at Riko’s bra strap. “Can I just start off by saying; you always pick out the cutest clothes.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Yō laid on top of her girlfriend, their faces only inches apart, and their bare skin pressing against each other. “and they’d look even cuter off you.”

 

“Really?”

 

The swimmer leaned forward to give Riko a slow, sweet kiss. “Yeah, really.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Riko said, her own lips curving into a smirk.

 

The swimmer cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. “You have to see it to believe it, right? Why don’t I help you, then?”

 

“That sounds good to me.”


End file.
